Always remebered
by ChidorixRasengan
Summary: Sakuras gone and Naruto left but what happenes when he is invited back to help in the Next great Shinobi War


This is my first fanfic so if you could please tell me what you think

* * *

Its only been three years since I defeated Kakuzu, two and half since Kakashi and I took out Deidara and Tobi who turned out to be Obito, Kakashis old friend that was said to be dead, and one year since I defeated the Akatsuki leader, and yet, after that I still had to face my greatest challenge ever. The next Great Ninja war.

This war has been going on for the last 6 months. It started when the sand attacked the rain and we were dragged in as the allies of the sand. The wind, Lightning and water however, were on the Rain side. I've been getting research and just been training for the last six months considering I am no longer part of the leaf village.

After the fall of Akatsuki, Sauske came back and was allowed to be reinstated into the village with no punishment at all. He got his revenge and defeated his brother. When he returned he came right to my apartment and said to me "Lets go". I knew what he meant but I still asked "what, where?" . "lets fight Naruto". We met each other down were we had the bell test when we first became genin. He went right for it "CHIDORI!" he yelled and rushed at me, I threw a kunai but missed him and hit a tree behind him. "What is he doing he's just standing there?". When he was about two feet away I used it. " HE DISAPPEARED". What sauske and I didn't know was that half the village was watching our battle. "Hirashin" he said. "Jirayia" Tsuande said "where have you been doing your research your perverted bastard". "Maybe, I don't really like to talk about my personal life" he said with a smile.

Back to the battle, Sauske was still looking around for me until… Sakura stepped in. "STOP IT". Sauske pushed her aside, but she kept trying to stop him."AHHHHHHHHH" Sakura screamed. "SAKURA". I jumped over the between Sakura and Sauske after I pulled his hand out of her stomach. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT" I yelled at Sauske. He stepped back once, twice, three times then turned around and ran away. Every one that was watching the battle came out and watched as I picked sakura up and brought her over to Tsuande. "Heal her". Tears were rolling down her eyes, she was speechless. "HEAL HER" I screamed at her. "I cant" she said through all her weeping. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE SOME BIG SHOT MEDIC AND YOU CAN HEAL HER". "im sorry but it would have had to been almost medially after Sauske got her". I ran off to go get Sauske until kakshi came out."Let me handle this" he said with a low tone. I turned around and headed back towards Tsuande, Jiraiya, and where I placed Sakura. " don't worry Sakura I will do what ever I can to get revenge for you".

_At __Sauskes__ house_

"Why did you do it" Kakashi said as he came out of the shadow. "I don't know she got in the way and i.. I.. " he paused "Naruto was going to beat me. I could just feel it" Sauske mumbled "SO YOU GO AND KILL THE ONE THAT CARED ABOUT PROBALY THE MOST IN THE VILLIAGE" Kakashi said with an angry tone. " IM SORRY, is there anything that can be done". "What do you think after shoving a chidori through her stomach, do you actually think something can be done, I taught you that to protect your friend and you not only shove it through Sakura and kill her, but you shoved it through Naruto at the valley of the end." Sauske looked up in confusion "how how do you know about that" sausked said" Naruto told me everything that happened, how you would've killed him if it wasent for his special healing". Kakashi stormed out of the Uchihas house.

_At the __Hokage__ mansion._

"What are you going to do about sauske" Shizune said. " I don't know" she said sadly " im going to leave it up to the council to decide. "When is her funeral" Shizune said sadly as she put her head down. "Today"

_Two hours before __Sakuras__ funeral__In__ the council_

"Were here to decide the fate of Sauske after the tragic attack he placed on Sakura"

Council member : well I believe that we shouldn't do anything, he's has been through enough with the destruction of his clan and he just received his revenge on his brother only but a year ago.

Council member: are you serious he killed a fellow shinobi, any other ninja in our villiage that would have done the same act would have been severally punished. Just because hes everyones precious Uchiha doesn't mean he should get special treatment

Council member: we'll vote on the two then if you think that Sauske should be punished raise your right hand if you think that Sauske should be let go of his act raise your left hand.

Council member: OK its decided, we will announce the decision at the end of the funeral.

_Saukuras__ Funeral_

Everyone was In their black outfits, like they were for the saturobis funerals. Everyone watched as naruto and kakashi walked up the isle to place their flowers on Saukras coffin.

Naruto was standing there for about ten minutes until he got up and walked away. He was wondering in his mind how sauske could have done such an evil thing and not even come to the funeral. As he was spreaking sauske was in the tree looking down on the funeral.

When the Funeral was about the end two of the elder Council members rose and started to speak. " Through careful debate, we came up with a decision on what will happen to Sauske." Everyone was awaiting an answer " He will not be punished and will only have a two month probation". Everyone except the Kohonas eleven and their Senseis was happy with the decision.

That is when I stormed off and was never seen in that village again until now. Within the year I was away from the village I became know all through the five great shinobi land. Also I have had several ANBU come after me. Two months into the war Kakashi was sent to find me and bring me back to the village to aid in the war. I didn't know why they wanted my help I was a S class ranked shinobi in their bingo book and why the only sent just one shinobi after me.

Kakashi said" Naruto we need you this war is getting out of hand and we have all heard of the reputation you have received throughout the land. Tsuande said that if you come back and aid In the war then you can go free to live your life and we will take you out of the bingo book. I invited kakashi into my house while I though about it. " Fine I'll go, on one condition." "and what is that?" kakashi said with a confused tone. "if I see sauske I will not get prosecuted if I kill him". " I'll talk it over with Hokage-sama when we get back". "Deal" I said with a little smile on my face.


End file.
